


You Love It

by hmweasley



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, F/F, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Maia has always been particularly sensitive to scents.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Kudos: 5
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	You Love It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> HM500 - scent  
> Banned Together Bingo: happy unmarried sex

When she was human, Maia had always been particularly sensitive to scents. She noticed any time someone got some new perfume, and using the locker rooms after PE had been a nightmare.

Becoming a wolf had only heightened her senses, but it wasn’t all bad. In some ways, the strong smells were easier to handle as a wolf. Perhaps because they made more sense to her. Perhaps because they were of more use. The smells didn’t just overwhelm her anymore. Instead, they provided her with information, things she’d never been able to pick up about people before. Once she had that, she never would have wanted to get rid of it again.

But there were still times when certain scents were just too much, and recently, most of those times had been because of Isabelle Lightwood.

Maia froze behind the counter of the Hunter’s Moon as a new scent caught her nose. Her grip on the glass she was cleaning tightened as she glanced up to see Izzy. She couldn’t help but smirk at the sight. Somehow, she’d known even before seeing her. The particular scent in question may have been new for Isabelle, but it had been chosen deliberately.

Isabelle kept her eyes on Maia as she came to sit right in front of her at the bar. Maia watched her, careful to keep her composure. There was no sense in letting the entire bar see her lose her composure while she was working.

“Nice perfume,” she said with a slight nod as she slid Isabelle’s preferred drink over the counter.

Isabelle tousled her hair, sending a fresh waft of the scent towards Maia. Maia turned away under the pretense of putting away the glass she had finished cleaning, but it didn’t do much to help her escape the scent.

“Thank you,” Isabelle said, her grin apparent in her tone. “I’m quite fond of it myself.”

Maia hummed but pretended not to be too concerned with Isabelle as she turned to tend to another customer. She kept an eye on the Shadowhunter out of the corner of her eye and internally smirked at the small pout on Isabelle’s lips over being dismissed.

It wasn’t Maia’s fault. She was, after all, meant to be working. However, Isabelle Lightwood was very adept at being an attention hog when she wanted to be, and Maia could only take so much of the rich scent before she lost it.

The trip back to her apartment was over in a flash, and the wolf inside her only grew hungrier for the scent as Isabelle imbued it into her bedsheets.

It was over faster than Maia had planned, but even in the afterglow of the sex, the scent permeated anything.

Maia placed several soft kisses up Isabelle’s neck.

“You can be infuriating,” Maia commented into her skin.

Isabelle laughed, her body shaking slightly against Maia’s.

“You love it,” she said, tugging Maia closer.

And, well, Maia couldn’t argue with that. It was the simple truth.


End file.
